Broken Man
by boilikg
Summary: HAIRSPRAY ,Link Larkin is a boy with the right looks. But whats the true identity of Link Larkin? What is behind all that hairspray?. He is in Love with Corny Collins. But does he love him back? CORNYLINK
1. Chapter 1

**Boken Man**

Most people look at me and see the perfect boy, Parents look at me and see the perfect son, girls want me and guys envy me. Well they should think twice. All my life i haved lived in a shadow. When i was 5 my mother died, and i had to live with my father. He was a nice man but, the thig is he really did not want me. My father let me do anything i wanted as long as if i were out of the house. I became a council member, about a month ago. The thing is i had to do some _extra work _for it.

Sorry i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Link Larkin. Im 16 years old. I live in Baltimore. Its a good place to live. Except for segregation! I go out with this girl called Amber! she is okay looking. The only reason i date her is because her mother (Mrs. Von Tussle aka. Miss Baltimore Crabs) is the stations manager. Amber is supper anoying! i hate her! she makes my life a living hell! she never leaves me alone! i want some time for myself! you know i want my _guy time!_

"LINK!!!!! LINK LARKIN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU????" asked Amber, walking in the station, with Tammy and Shelly.

"Amber??? sorry link is not in here!" said Corny. What i ment by _"extra work"_ was that I have a little thing with Corny! i know Im the last person you will expect it from. But we are in _love_! And im allways with him! when im not with _that _girl.

"Where is he?? asked Amber againg. My Gosh! i cant be alone with Corny with-out having Amber asking for me.

"Uhhhh... i think he is not here!" said Corny putting on his pants. "Dont worry! remeber she is a blond!!" whispered Corny in my ear.

"Look! if you dont give me some respect, you _will _get FIRED!!!!!" said Amber angry, walking out the station, heding for her trailer. Everyone had a small mirrow, with their name behind the stage, but Amber! she had her own trailer. Her mother paid for it. Corny lets me get dressed in his dressing room. Thats like my dressing room! im allways there. I also keep all my hairspray there.

"I love you!" i whispered to Corny. I cant belived i said it. It just came out of no-where. But i did ment it.

"What ever" he said tucking in his shirt. He did not feel the same way i felt about him, but we still had something. I know that _he loves me!_

"You know what!-" i got cut-of by a knock on the door. It was Mrs. Von Tussle!

"Shut-up!" he said opening the door.

"Welll... lookie here? the Hardy Brothers!" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Im sorry Nancy Drew?? did you asy something??" said Corny. He allways knew what to say.

"Dont get flick with me!" she said angy! you could see that vain in her forehead pop out! it was halerious when that happened.

"What ever" he said. closing his door. He hates Velma! so does everyone.

"Dont you----- AWWWW!!!! You are one step from getting fired!" she said kicking on the door.

Corny opened the door and just passed thrugh her. He when to talk to I.Q., I was jelus at that moment! Ohh i could not take it! so i had to do what anyone ould do when they felt like i did.

I walked right pass Velma and she just looked at me. I tapped I.Q. in the back and he turned around. Corny looked at me confused,

"Yess??..." asked I.Q., then i just gave it to him. I punched him so hard he past out! he was ols bleeding too. I was shocked! i could not belive myself. I could not belive _I _did that!

"What that fuck man???" asked Corny shoked. "We have to get this kid to a hospital! call 911!!!" he said hurring the people.

"Im sorry!!!! Please tell me he is goin to be okay? i asked. I was scared! I did'nt want to get expeled from the show. "Im sorry!!!"i cried. Everyone was looking at me, Tammy, LouAnne, Brad, Jake, ETC...

"How could you? asked Shelly. Shelly was goin out with I.Q.. "I HATE YOU! MOSTER!"

I had nothing to say so I just ran away to my/Corny's dressing room. Corny followed me.

I ran in and started to cry. "I'm sorry" i just said to myself.

"Why did you do that!" asked Corny, you could see he was mad. Both his eyes were red, and by the way he pulled my arm.

"I thought hat you might--" i got caught of by him.

"We are nothing! And no i was not goint o do anything with him! he was going to aske if he could be excused of the show for a week! I told you! WE ARE NOTHING! i dont _love _YOU!" he said, it broke my heart. I had to run, i was getting hurt.

So i ran out and on my way there i bumped into this girl. She was sorta tall, with brownish hair, she also had a sourpatch on her mouth. "Im sorry!" she said looking at me."You are Link! Link!from The Corny Collins Show!" she said looking at me as if i were a celebrity.

"Yes! HI!" i said whiping the tear of my face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I never had someone aske me that. She seemed like a nice person. So i answered her.

"I dont know? i answered.

"Do you want to talk about it? Uhh... wait i forgot to introduse myself!" she said looking shocked. She was funny... She sure was verry popular, at her school.

"Im Penny Pingelton!" she said sticking her hand out.

"Im Link Larkin!" i said trying to sound funny, and it worked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked againg.

"Im okay, i dont think you will understand" i said looking down.

"Its okay! well i have to help my mother get the demons out of our house!" she said firmly.

"Little brothers?" i asked confused,

"No! demos! MY mother is CRAZZY!" she said smiling. I WAS SCARED.

"Well...bye!" i said, then walked off.

_**What do you think??? This is the beginig! TRACY will come later, in the story. I need a few ideas, i will take any! please review! thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Its okay! well i have to help my mother get the demons out of our house!" she said firmly._

_"Little brothers?" i asked confused,_

_"No! demos! MY mother is CRAZZY!" she said smiling. I WAS SCARED._

_"Well...bye!" i said, then walked off, and heded for my house._

**I hope you will like this chapter! it is not the end! its only the begining! WARNING- There is an XXX scene so becare full.**

When i got home, i saw my dad next to the phone. He was really angry, so i just went straight to my room with light steps. I looked at my room. Seemed like a tornado had just passed thrugh it, I saw the picture of my mother gone. Aperantly my dad must have come home drunk and took it, I was not goin to ask why? i was afraid what i would get. I herd some big steps goin up the stairs. "Link! Larkin!!! you open that door right NOW!" i herd my dad yell. Then I herd some stupms one the door. I guess my father got a call from the show, and herd the bad news. "Link!" i herd him again.

"What!" i asked scared and crying.

"Why in the world would you do do that!" asked my dad pulling me by my shirt.

"I do..nt know!" i said with rears comming down my face.

"You allmost kill that kid!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!!!" i said, it was the only thing i could come up with.

"You ungrate-full little kid! you do this one more time, and you will live _in _hell!!" he yelled with his face right in front of my face.

"I'm sorry!" i said, it was scary my father was a really scary looking guy.

"Now your little show is cancelled for 2 days. Collins said that you have to go to his house! to talk about your future in that show!" he said letting me go. He then looked at me and he walked away.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. It smelled like shit, of course my dad must have used it before the phone. I cleaned my face and did not care about my hair. It was shaggy, there was no HAIRSPRAY in it. "Damb!" i said brushing my face. I used the wrong toohbrush, I then let it down and ran to my room were i just put a T-shirt and a pair of pants. I then walked to Corny's house, i knoked on the door. "Is any one there!?!" i asked. I knew someone was there, his car was there,

"Come in!!" i herd Corny said. I opened the door and saw Corny in the couch. He was wearing a pait of boxers and a shirt. It looked like he took a shower, because his hair was wet. "Now you know what to do!" he said and a wink came to me.

"Why?" i asked. "You told me today that i ment nothing to you!" i asked getting closer.

"Do you want to stay on the show?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" i said looking down.

"The you know the drill!" he said taking his shirt off. He was seducing me, but i had to make a resoning.

"But...uhhh... what about...I.Q.?" i asked. I tried not to sound to nervous. I also tried to figh the temptation of Corny. He said nothing just closed his eyes, and bit his lips. I saw something move in his pants. It was growing, and it was huge. Then i saw his hand pull it out. I tried to fight it. "Can you answer me!" i asked.

"Dont worry! he's goint o be okay!" he said, getting up. He walked over to me and held me. He rubbed his hands around my back. He kissed me passionly. I let out a small moan. "Ohhh...ummmm... my...dad...said...he...uhh...almost...died!" i said between moans.

"He exagerated!" said Corny. He was sure about his words. I could not resist it.

I kissed him back then pushed him of to the couch and tooka of my clothes. Corny took of his underwear, verry fast. "Thats my boy!" he said smiling to my naked body. We went on by kissing, and rubbing our boddies together, I did something i never did, I got my head really close and the played with his cock. I played with it. It fet good. I then out it on my mouth. I just went in and out then licked it and played with it with my toung. "Shitt!!!! OHHH...LINK!!!...AWWW" moaned Corny "Im goin to cum!" he yelled. I then put it in my mouth. It felt funny. I was worm, but salty. Something I had never tasted before. I was satisfied, and i could relly tell he was too. "I love you!" i herd Corny whisper really softly to me. I was happier then ever, I knew he really did.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had gone by, i apology to I.Q. and his family. They accpeted my apology, and after that everything had gone smooth. There was only one problem, me and Corny had not talked since he said the words _i love you. _I was goin to go crazzy! it was hard not to talk to him. I guess he was nervous, It's not okay to be gay. We will _never _get accepted in this world.

I had to brake the ice! so i went to talk to him. "Corny?" i asked. "What do you want!" i herd Corny say. I was really worried, he sounded really pissed. "I wanted to talk?, about what you said that day!" i said couriously. "What? you want me to say _I LOOVE YOU!" _he said. "Why have you ignored me scince then?!" i asked, grabing him by the arm. "I CANT LOVE YOU! LINK!"he said loudly. I could not belive it! he did! but was afraid of what people were goint to say. "I love you!yes, i admit it! but i dont want you to get hurt from your friends and family, your parents may kick you out of your house, and your friends will not talk to you!" I saw tears came down his face.

"If my friends wont talk to me than they were not really my friends, and if my family does anything to me like that than they ner loved me!!" i said with my eyes red, and tears comming down my face. _He loved me, and cares about me! _i thought.

"Your right! but your six-teen, and im twenty-seven! it's illigal, i could go to jail!" he said looking at me in the eyes sad.

"Well, we can keep doing this, but we can tell people that you are helping me, with...uhhhh...some new dance moves!" i said, i could not belive i came up with sucha great idea!

He leaned in and kissed me pasionly, it was the best one of my life. It did not feel fake, but reall. "Does that mean yes?" i asked, i saw this in movies, and so he kissed me againg "Does that answer your question?" he said. "This is why _I LOVE YOU!"._

**SO I HOPE AVERYONE LIKES IT!" IS GOINT TO GET JUCY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review. **

**I only have like two Reviews. **

**I need at least SIX to continue.**

**please.**

_**boiparau**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! sorry i havent wrote in a long time. Well i am satiesfied with my reviews and well thanks forreading this fanfic.**

**So here it goes...**

**--**

**Link's pov**

It has been two whole weeks scince the last time i saw Corny, me and my dad are on vacation to New York, and the show has taken a small puse for now. We are comming back when school starts againg. Man I sure miss Corny! we have been going on strong and well some of our friends know about us! well his friends. My friends would not understand. Gosh this is great except for right now. I wish that Corny was here GOSH I LOVE HIM!! My dad has become alot nicer scince he got a new girlfriend. He actually gives me the "HEY SON HOW ARE YOU TODAY!?". creepy i know.

**Script**

Link: Well it was nice meeting you! smiles at a girl and hands her back a peice of paper with a fake number

Girl:Thank you soo mutch Link ! Your such a hottie! Can't wait to date you!smiled and runs away

Link:to himself Yeah right! not after what you will hear whats my type!

Link left to his room which was in the third floor were he loved it, his dad got one of the most expencive rooms in the hotel

Link's Dad:_comming in_ Hey Link! guess who i saw in the lobby.

Link: Who? please tell me? begs, he was really bad at this game

Link's dad: Come on boy! i told you to guess!

Link: dad you know that I'm really bad at this game sad smile on

Link's dad: All right! I'll give you a clue! link nods You work with _him!_

Link: Corny? asked excited

Link's dad: uhh no sorry kido!thought _waoo! he really is bad!_Here I'll just tell you!

Link:Okaysad thinks _i just hope is none of the Von Tussles_

Link's dad: Its... Bix!he said

Link: Ohh cool!did you tell him i was here? i hope he did, i was bored out of my mind here

Link's dad: Yes, thats why i came here, to tell you that he wan't to meet you in the loby near the teen lobby.

Link:Cool, just let me go wash my hair! he said walking up to the bathroom

Link's dad: Okay then, have fun! by the way me and Britany are going out to a bar.

Link: okay! what time are you comming back? he asked drying his hair

Link's dad: I don't know? maybe around threeish or maybe tomorow? he said looking down

Link: Ohh..looks worried, he _knew_ what those two were going to do Okay!

Link's dad: Okay! then bye, take care dont do anything wrong or that you will regret,... And if you want Bix can stay over the night.

Link: Allright! bye and you don't do anything bad!laughs

link's dad leaves and close's the door

--

**Link's Pov**

Gosh i wonder why is he here! i dont really talk to Bix he is one of the ones that almost never talk! Man i thought that It was going to be Corny! he got my hopes up. Oh well I'm bored like shit so i guess I might as well hang with him.

**Script**

Link sees Bix on a sofa with a soda on his hand as he goes in the room

Link: Bix! he shouted laud enaugh to catch his atention

Bix: Oh! hi Link! stands up

Link: How are you man! smiled

Bix: Nothing mutch, and you?

Link: Same! what braught you here? he asked

Bix: Family Trip! he smiled

Link: Same smiles

Bix: Wana go to my suit? there is this show that is just like the Corny Collins Show!

Link: Sure! he smiled

_Bix's suit _

Link: Nice! he smiled and looked around

Bix: Thanks!

_turns on the TV,_

_The boys Watch the Marylin Latiff Show_

_On Negro Day_

Link:Their Pretty good!he said to the _fly _moves

Bix: Yeah!keept a close view on one of the dancers, gets uphey let me take a quick shower!

Link: Sure!smile akwardly

Bix: _goes to the bathroom and takes his clothe of and turns in the water and gets in_

Link_:thinksI wonder how he looks naked??_

Bix: Hey!walks out with a towerl around his weist I forgot my clothes! walks over to his clothes

Link:Take off the towel he said joking

Bix:What??asked confused

Link: Sorry! I dont know what came to me! he said envarest

Bix:I herd you! takes towel of, and drops it

**So tell me... do you like it?? please review/comment. Do you guys like the script thangg?? please also leave in a review/comment. **


	6. Author's Note

**Thank you everybody for the comments. Dont forget the allways comment/review.**

**Please give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Please.**

**Thank you.**

**;-)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys, sorry for not updating for sooooooooooooooo long... my parents shut down our Internet, well i hope you guys enjoed my last chapter, so you guys didnt like how i wrote it in the script thing version, i didnt either.haha.**

**Previously**

_Bix: Hey!walks out with a towerl around his weist I forgot my clothes! walks over to his clothes_

_Link:Take off the towel he said joking_

_Bix:What??asked confused_

_Link: Sorry! I dont know what came to me! he said envarest_

_Bix:I herd you! takes towel of, and drops it_

"Okay you guys! It's Link's birthday and of course we are going to make it reall big!!" said Amber to Shelly and Tammy. "Amber, he doesnt like parties" said Shelly looking down, scared of the blond. "Look you _slut_! don't tell me what my boyfriend likes or not, cuz i know what he like or not! and he likes what i like and hates what i hate! Like I hate you!" said Amber, with anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry Amber" she responed, Shelly knew that if she said anything to get Amber angry she would get of the show, that's happened to one of the dancers Brooke, she was the best singer and dancer in town. One night she got in an argument with Amber because she found out that Amber cheated on the Miss Teenage Hairspray compentition and that she was not really a blonde, and the next morning she never showed up to the studio.

On Link's birthday Amber was supervising the party, everyone from the show was there, except the people from behind the camera because Amber thought that they were too ugly. Corny came in looking for Link, he seemed kinda unconfertable since he was in a party full of kids. "Amber were is Link??" asked Corny, very curios. "Ohh you... hes in the guest-room getting ready" said Amber, she thought that he wasnt comming to the party. Corny went to the second level of the house, he looked for the room, of course it standed out since there were three rooms and two of them were pink and there was the other one that plain. Corny got close to the room and herd Link crie, and moan. 'hes hurt!!" thought Corny. He ran to the door and busted in and saw Link naked with Bix, all of Corny's world turned gray, it all seemed like it was not happening, he felt weak. Link and Bix covered them selfs. Corny's eyes started to turn red, he reached in his pocket and dropped a ring, "I thought we had something" he dropped the ring and left crying. Link just got up looking down and picked up the ring and he saw the words 'be mines', in the ring.

**I know this was a really short chapter. But i got what i wanted to get out, well I hope you like it, againg, I'm sorry about the spelling errors I dont write these on WordDocument i write it on Wordpad wich has no spellcheck, and im too lazzy to check it. well review. Thanks**


End file.
